Forgiveness
by anniegirl132
Summary: After wrongly accusing Deidara of something, Sasori lets his pride get in the way and makes things worse. Will Deidara accept his apology?


**Hey everyone! I know, I said I probably wouldn't post anything for a few more months, but I found out today was Friendship Day and International Forgiveness Day which gave me a good idea for a story so I wrote it. It's a modern AU and they're juniors in high school (about 17 years old) and their roommates. And in this all of Sasori puppets are smaller. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

"Brat, have you seen Sandaime anywhere?" Sasori asked, walking into their apartment's living room. Deidara looked over at his friend from where he was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"No un, did you look in your room?" he asked.

"Of course brat, that's the first place I looked," Sasori scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Deidara rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV screen.

"Come help me look for it," Sasori ordered.

"Danna, I'm busy un," the blonde groaned. Sasori's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the TV, pulling its plug out the wall.

"Now you're not. Come help," he said.

"Geeze, fine un! You don't have to be such a…." Deidara trailed off, grumbling the last part under his breath at the look Sasori was giving him. Deidara didn't really understand why he had to help, it wasn't his puppet. And Sasori never helped Deidara when he lost his clay or one of his sculptures. But he knew that Sasori's puppets were as important to him as Deidara's art was to him. That's the only reason he was bothering to help, that and the fact that Sasori was his best friend and if he didn't the redhead would just guilt trip him. Or steal and hide all of the blonde's clay, he'd do that too.

Sighing, Deidara stood up from the couch and began to look around the living room. He checked under the table, behind the TV, under the sofa, and anywhere else the puppet could possibly be hiding. But after finding nothing, he just shrugged, plugged the TV back in, and plopped back down on the couch to watch some more TV. Picking up the remote he started to flip through channels, looking for something interesting to watch, when the remote was rudely snatched from his hand. Sasori switched the TV off, glaring at his friend.

"Hey un!" Deidara shouted, frowning," I was watching that…"

"You're supposed to be helping me look for Sandaime," he growled, dropping the remote onto the table.

"But I already checked this entire room un! And it's a Sunday and I wanna be able to relax before we have to go back to school tomorrow and-"

"I don't care brat, get up off your lazy butt and help me look," he snapped.

"No un," Deidara stated, standing up.

"What?" Sasori said, gritting his teeth.

"I'm going out un," Deidara announced, walking over to the front door, and grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, slipping it on.

"No brat, you-"

"Bye danna see you later!" Deidara called, grabbing his keys from the nearby table and rushing out the door. Sasori clenched and unclenched his fists before storming back to his room to check it once more for his beloved puppet. But after searching around and practically tearing the place apart for the fifth time, he stomped out of the room. He'd already checked every room in the apartment except… Growling under his breath, he briskly walked down the hallway to Deidara's room.

Swinging the door open, he immediately took note of how messy the place was. Clothes covered the floor, making piles in random places in the room and small pieces of clay were scattered about everywhere. Some on the floor, others on the desk, even a few pieces on the bed. Sasori almost cringed at the mess, which was killing the OCD in him. He walked further into the room and began to sift through the piles of clothes on the floor.

After a while of finding nothing but more mess, he was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. Walking over to Deidara's bed, he moved over a few shirts and smirked in triumph. Finally, he found his puppet. But as he took the puppet and left the room he began to feel angry. Why did Deidara have Sandaime in his room? The only conclusion the redhead could come to was that he'd stolen it. But why? As Sasori sat at the desk in his room, looking at the puppet, he only felt his anger growing as he tried to figure this out.

. . . .

Deidara had come in late the night before and thankfully didn't run into Sasori. But as he had to drag himself from bed the next morning as 6:00, he suddenly regretted staying out so late. Yawning, he stretched and climbed out of bed before leaving his room.

"Morning danna," he said, walking into the kitchen where Sasori was making breakfast. Sasori completely ignored Deidara, sitting down at the table with a plate of eggs in front of himself.

"Danna, where's my breakfast un?" he asked, frowning. Sasori always made breakfast for both of them so he was confused to not have a plate set in front of him.

"You've got two hands brat, make it yourself," he growled, not even looking up at the blonde. Deidara pursed his lips, standing up from the table.

"I guess I'll just get something on the way to school un," he mumbled, grabbing his keys and bag and leaving the house. Sure Sasori was usually cold but he was being even more of a jerk today than normal ad it had Deidara confused. He couldn't really think of anything he'd done recently that would get Sasori that ticked off. Deidara had left the house when Sasori wanted him to help look for Sandaime, but he had done things like that before and Sasori hadn't reacted like that.

_Whatever, I can ask him about it later when he's hopefully less ticked off,_ Deidara thought as he walked into the nearby Starbucks to get some coffee. After getting his drink, he left the building and began the walk to school. He sighed, taking as sip of his coffee and wishing he hadn't forgotten his jacket. It was cold out since it was almost winter. Deidara preferred the warmer weather where he didn't have to wear so many layers of clothes just to keep warm. He preferred just being able to wear a simple T-shirt.

As he reached the school, he threw his empty cup in the trashcan by the gate and walked over to the bench under a large tree where he and his friends usually sat. All of them were already there.

"Hey guys," Deidara grinned, sitting down in between Sasori and Hidan. They all greeted him back (except Sasori) and continued on with the conversation they were having before he got there. He didn't pay much attention and was about to fall asleep when the bell rung, snapping him awake. He stood up and walked after Sasori to the school building; they did have the same first period after all.

"Quit following me brat," Sasori snapped, quickening his pace.

"But danna, we have the same first period un," Deidara argued, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to catch up with his friend. Sasori just scowled and stepped into the classroom once he reached it. Deidara sat in his seat next to Sasori and was confused to find the redhead glaring at him.

"Danna, why are you so angry with me un?" he asked, frowning. He really didn't like it when Sasori was angry with him, because well… they were best friends. And best friends weren't supposed to be mad with each other. And if they were, they were at least supposed to know the reason why.

"Don't play dumb with me brat."

"But danna, I-"

"Alright everyone, take out your notebooks," the teacher announced as he walked into the room. Deidara took out the book and began to absentmindedly take notes on what the teacher said, but other than that he wasn't really paying much attention. More so, he was trying to figure out what Sasori was talking about. Apparently Deidara should know, but he didn't, which was a problem. But the blonde seriously couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong.

He glanced over at his friend who was focusing only on his notes. Ripping a corner off the paper in his notebook, he quickly scribbled something down and placed it on Sasori's desk

_Danna, why are you angry with me, I really don't know_

Sasori seemed to read the note but then he just scowled at Deidara and went back to taking notes. _I guess I'll have to ask him when we get home… _Deidara thought.

* * *

Deidara walked into their apartment and looked around for Sasori, finding him in the living room doing homework.

"Danna, please tell me what I did wrong un," he said.

"How can you possibly not know?" Sasori growled, standing up from where he'd been sitting on the couch.

"I don't un! Just tell me!" the blonde shouted, beginning to get angry that his friend was acting like it was so obvious. Because it really wasn't.

"You," Sasori started, pointing an accusing finger at Deidara," stole Sandaime!"

"Wha- no I didn't un!"

"Then why was it in your room?" Sasori asked. Deidara paused, trying to think about that for a moment. Really, why was Sandaime in his room… _Oh yeah_

"Because you probably forgot it in there when you brought it in there asking me if I'd seen one of your carving tools," Deidara argued. It was true, a few days ago Sasori had coming into Deidara's room asking if he'd seen one of his carving knives and he'd had Sandaime with him. He'd probably just forgotten it in there, because Deidara had absolutely no reason for taking the puppet.

"Don't make excuses brat, just tell me why you stole it," Sasori snapped, clenching his fists.

"But danna, I didn't-"

"Tell me brat!" Sasori shouted, lifting the blonde off the ground by the front of his shirt. Deidara glared at him, trying to pry Sasori's hand off his shirt.

"I am telling you the truth un, why won't you just believe me?" he growled.

"Because brat, what you said makes no sense, I would never forget something like that," Sasori hissed, tightening his grip on the blonde's shirt. He knew that he wouldn't be so stupid as to forget his puppet in Deidara's room. But as he began to think more about it, he realized that after he left Deidara's room was about the time that Sandaime went missing. _But if I stop arguing now then I'll just look stupid…_

"It's what happened un!" Deidara raised his voice. Sasori glared, throwing the blonde onto the ground.

"What the heck danna!?" Deidara yelped as he slammed onto the floor.

"Quit denying it brat and just tell the truth!' Sasori shouted as Deidara got to his feet.

"I am un!" Deidara argued, shoving Sasori back.

"No you're not!" Sasori shoved him back harder.

"Yes I am un!" another push.

"Just admit it!" Sasori shouted. He then shoved Deidara hard enough to send him crashing into the book case behind him. Deidara cried out in pain as his back connected with the hard bookcase and he fell onto the floor. Sasori's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to actually hurt his friend; he was just trying to defend his point so he wouldn't look stupid. But now he realized this situation had gotten way out of hand.

"Brat? Are you okay?" he asked, nervously, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"J-Just leave m-me alone un," Deidara gasped out, having had the air knocked out of him when he hit the bookcase.

"No brat, let me help," Sasori insisted, trying to help Deidara stand up. Deidara just shoved him away, wincing slightly as he got to his feet. With one last glare at Sasori, he stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori groaned, sinking down onto the couch. _Why did I do that!? _ He mentally yelled at himself. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He'd just hurt his friend only to protect his pride. And now he just felt horrible.

He really just wanted to apologize to Deidara and make sure he was okay, but he wasn't sure if his friend even wanted to be bothered with him right now. The blonde had looked pretty upset when he'd left the room and Sasori didn't want to make things worse by trying to talk to him when he probably just wanted to be alone.

Sasori removed his head from his hands and ran one of his hands through his hair. _I need to apologize,_ he decided. Even if Deidara didn't want to see him he had to let his friend know he was sorry. Swallowing his pride, he stood up and walked to Deidara's room.

. . . . .

After slamming the door behind him, Deidara stomped over so his bed and collapsed onto it. He glared up at the ceiling, clenching his fists at his sides. _What the heck is wrong with Sasori, what right does he have to do that to me? I was telling the truth! _Letting out an agitated huff, he rolled over on his side, turning his glare to the door. _He just completely overreacted over something so small that didn't even actually happen, _Deidara frowned.

Slowly his glare melted into a sadder look. _Why would he do that to me, why didn't he believe me? _ Deidara sighed, all of the questions running through his head giving him a headache. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door creak open and watched Sasori step into the room. Scowling, he rolled over so his back was to the redhead.

"Deidara, can I talk to you?" Deidara just shrugged in response. _What does he want now…._

"…You were right," Deidara heard Sasori begin," I did leave Sandaime in your room, you didn't steal it. I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing it."

"Okay un," Deidara replied in a monotone voice.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked, and Deidara could hear him walking closer. The blonde just shrugged and closed his eyes. _Why does he care, I thought he was angry with me? _

"Brat, really, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted about the whole thing," Sasori continued, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking over his shoulder at Deidara, who's back was still to him.

"It's fine un," Deidara sighed.

Brat, look at me." Deidara hesitated, then turned over and sat up, turning his head to look at Sasori.

"Really, I am sorry," he said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know un," Deidara said, giving a small smile. Sasori returned the gesture with a smaller smile, thankful that Deidara had accepted his apology.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd you think? Please review and tell me, constructive criticism is welcome! ^_^**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
